The work carried out in this laboratory during the fiscal year 1995 can be divided into four separate areas including (a) initiation of studies on the role of the neuronal cell adhesion molecule (NCAM) in thyroid pathology (b)cloning of the ASGP receptor (c) synthesis of a novel histochemical substrate and (d) synthesis of a new chloride channel blocker. Since this laboratory will be closed as of September 1995, no outline of future studies is included.